1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reversing member or redirecting device for a safety belt adapted for use in motor vehicle, in which the belt is rolled up at one end zone on an automatic winder, and the other end of the belt has a fitting for connecting the belt to a lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known safety belt arrangements, the belt is led in the redirecting region over a fitting which is hinged fastened to the motor vehicle body and has a steel part designed in the manner of a chain link with a straight flank, over which the belt is led.
Depending on the quality of the sliding surface of this flank and on the deflection angle, different values of the friction resistance occur at the deflection fitting, which can assume particularly high values of friction resistance if the belt runs at the edge of the fitting.
According to regulations, the automatic winder must have a minimum retraction force of 2 N. In the known winders, the ratio of the retraction force to the pull-out force is about 1:8. However, it is desirable to make this ratio as small as possible. Heretofore, it has been attempted to solve this problem by design measures in the automatic winder itself, for instance, by additional counter springs.
Intensive investigations of the whole problem area have shown, however, that not only the technical conditions in the automatic winder, but also to a large extent the friction conditions in the redirection region of the belt have a considerable effect on the ratio of the pull-out force to the retraction force.